DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) This is an application for a grant of Support for Scientific Meetings for the 1998 Annual Meeting of the International Association of Cancer Registries (IACR), hosted by the Georgia Center for Cancer Statistics, which is a unit of the Department of Epidemiology, Rollins School of Public Health at Emory University, Atlanta, Georgia. The IACR is a professional society whose members are interested in the development of cancer registries, and the application of cancer registration and morbidity survey techniques to studies of well-defined populations. The main theme of the meeting is "Genetics in Population-based Cancer Research," and the role of population-based cancer registries in cancer genetics research will be emphasized. The secondary themes are (2) confidentiality and ethics in cancer registration, and (3) cancer registry operations, methods, and issues. The objectives of the meeting are the following: to update cancer registry directors and scientists about what is currently known regarding cancer genetics and about ways in which population-based cancer registries can be utilized in these research efforts; to provide a forum for discussion of the issue of confidentiality of cancer registry and cancer epidemiology data from the ethical, legal, and pragmatic perspectives, including the problems that confidentiality issues and policies are causing for registries around the world, and the strategies that are being used to meet them; to demonstrate current computer software for cancer registries; to conduct the IACR business meeting, including election of association officers for the following year; evaluation of the bylaws; and planning for future scientific meetings.